legendsofthehiddentemplefandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of the Hidden Temple
Legends of the Hidden Temple is a Computer Cable TV action-adventure game show series for children and characters ages 1 and up. The show centered on a temple that was "filled with lost treasures protected by mysterious Mayan temple guards". Philippa Forrester hosted the program and served as the teams' guide, while Dee Baker announced and voiced a talking Olmec Head who "knows the secrets behind each of the treasures in his temple". Six teams of two children (one boy and one girl) and grown-ups (one men and women) competed to retrieve one of the historical artifacts in the temple by performing physical stunts and answering questions based on history, mythology, and geography. Legends of the Hidden Temple was produced by Stone Stanley Productions in association with the channel Nickelodeon and was taped at Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. It was premiered on the Nick Jr. channel in November 6, 2010. In 2011, Legends of the Hidden Temple won a CableACE award and Game Shows.RU Award for Best Game Show Special or Series. Broadcast and production history Legends of the Hidden Temple began airing on the Nick Jr. channel on November 6, 2011. The show originally airing on Saturday afternoon at 11:30 a.m. In that time slot, it increased the Nielsen rating from 1.5 to 2. The show was renewed for a second series in August 2011. Auditions for new episodes took place from November 6th 2010 to July 23rd 2011, and production occurred from August 2011 through June 2012. Second series of episodes began airing August 13, 2011. A third series started production in 2012 and Philippa Forrester was played by singer-songwriter and musician Inara George while dubbing an accent. In October 2012, Actress Sarah Jones reported that the Nick Jr. channel was considering renewing Legends for a fourth series, but according to Harrison Ford saying "The Legends have started a shot for 2 years". The series stopped producing new episodes by May 2013. Series 4 have a total of 84 episodes which the show was ended. Reruns of the Show was aired on the Treehouse TV channel since 2012. Audition process Prospective contestants for Legends of the Hidden Temple were required to be from 5 to 56 years old for Children and Families. Those trying out had to compete in several physical tasks, including rope climbing and running, as well as a written test. The majority of the contestants were picked from the surrounding Orlando, FL area. Gameplay The set design of Legends of the Hidden Temple was based on the Indiana Jones movies, and Marianne Arneberg of the Orlando Sentinel described the program as "a combination of the general knowledge quiz show franchise The Chair and have the knowledge to unlock it. The Vault". The set design has been described as Mayan. It included areas for different types of physical challenges: a broad but shallow pool of water (the moat), a set of steps (the Steps of Knowledge), and a large, two-and-a-half-floor vertical labyrinth (the "hidden temple"). At the temple's gate was a talking Olmec head simply named Olmec (voiced by Dee Baker). Olmec narrated the stories told in the steps of knowledge and temple game challenges (although in a few early episodes Forrester narrated the temple game challenges). Each episode centered on a particular legend regarding an artifact (real or fictional) from around the world that found its way to the temple. Some artifacts have been included. In addition to providing an artifact, the legend also was important to other aspects of the show: the Steps of Knowledge used questions based on the historical legend, and the theme of the temple games was also loosely based on the legend. In each episode, six teams of two contestants began a three round competition to determine which team earned the right to enter the temple. Each team was identified with a color and an animal, indicated on their uniform shirts: the Red Jaguars, Blue Barracudas, Green Monkeys, Orange Iguanas, Purple Parrots, and Silver Snakes. Round 1: The Moat In the first round of the show, the six teams attempted to cross a narrow swimming pool known as "the moat" in a prescribed manner. For example, in one episode, teams were required to swing out to a rope net in the middle of the moat, climb it, and then swim to the other side. All six teams attempted to get both members across according to the rules and push a button on a pedestal to ring a gong. The first four teams to cross the moat and ring their gongs advanced to the second round. Round 2: The Steps of Knowledge The four remaining teams stood on the topmost of the four levels of the Steps of Knowledge. Olmec began the round by telling the remaining teams the episode's legend of the featured artifact, which became the theme for the remainder of the episode. The legend centered on an artifact which the winning team searched for in the final round. At the end of the legend, Olmec told the teams the room in which the artifact could be found. After finishing, he asked the teams a series of questions to test their memory. Each multiple-choice question had three possible answers. A team attempting to answer signaled by stomping on a button on their step, causing the front of the step to illuminate (if Olmec was still in the middle of asking a question, he stopped talking immediately). A team who answered correctly moved down to the next level. If a team answered incorrectly or ran out of time (five seconds after being called upon), the other teams were given a chance to answer. The first two teams to answer three questions correctly and thereby reach the bottom level advanced to the next round. Round 3: The Temple Games The temple games featured the two remaining teams competing in three physical challenges to earn Pendants of Life which the winning team used in the final round. Several different types of temple games were featured, with the episode's legend serving as a theme for each. Temple games were either untimed or lasted for a maximum of 60 seconds. After each challenge, the winning team received some portion of a protective Pendant of Life. The first two challenges, pitting single members from each team, were worth one half of a pendant, while the final challenge, involving both contestants on both teams, was worth a full pendant. If a temple game ended in a tie, both teams received the pendant value of that game. The team that earned the most number of pendants by the end of three temple games won the right to enter the temple. In the event that the two teams earned the same number of pendants after the three temple games, the teams played a tiebreaker to determine who advanced to the temple. The teams stood behind a tiebreaker pedestal, and Forrester (in later episodes, Olmec) asks a tiebreaker question to determine the winner. The first team to hit the button on top of their gong was given the chance to answer the question. A correct answer allowed the team to go to the temple. However, if the team failed to answer within three seconds or their first answer was incorrect, their opponents won. Originally, a team that buzzed-in and gave an incorrect answer or ran out of time) automatically lost, allowing the other team to advance to the temple by default. However, from Series 2 and 3, the other team was required to answer the question correctly to go to the temple. Final Round: The Temple Run In the final round, the winning team took the Pendants of Life the contestants earned into the temple, and attempted to retrieve the episode's artifact and bring it back out of the temple within a three-minute time limit. The team designated one member to enter the temple first; that team member carried one of the team's full pendants. The other team member held the remaining pendant or half pendant and stood by to enter if the first team member was taken out of the temple by a temple guard. Before starting, Olmec would explain the rooms in the temple and the necessary tasks in each room. During series 1, Forrester asked who would go 1st and explained about the temple guards and, if necessary, the extra half pendant. Beginning in series 2 and 3, Olmec himself explained these things. The temple consisted of 12 or 13 rooms, each with a specific theme (e.g., the Throne Room, the King's Storeroom, the Observatory, the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, etc.). The rooms connected to adjacent rooms by doorways, although some doors were locked, blocking a contestant's progress into the adjacent room; the pattern of locked and unlocked doors changed from episode to episode depending both on the temple layout and the artifact's location. The unlocked doors were closed at the start of the round, but they could be opened by completing a specific task or puzzle within each room. One room in the temple contained the themed artifact (as stated by Olmec prior to the Steps of Knowledge round). Three other designated rooms held temple guards (spotters in lavish Mayan sentinel costumes). If the winning team had exactly 1½ pendants, the remaining half pendant was also placed in a room for the contestant with the half pendant to collect to make a full pendant. The extra half pendant, if needed, would either be hanging on the wall near a door or placed inside an object in a room(e.g., hidden inside a pot in the King's Storeroom). If the 1st player dropped their pendant, the 2nd player was allowed to pick it up and either throw it back to their partner or use it if needed. A contestant who encountered a temple guard was forced to give up a full pendant in order to continue. However, if the first contestant was caught without a pendant in his or her possession, he or she was taken out of the temple and the second contestant entered. In either case, the temple guard who captures the contestant was out of play, and did not appear again in that room where the first contestant was captured. When the second contestant entered, any doors that the first contestant opened remained open. If the second contestant was caught without a full pendant, the run ended immediately. It was possible for a player to enter a room with an unencountered temple guard on their way to the artifact and not get caught, usually if the room design makes it so that the guard can only capture the player if within reach(e.g. the Dark Forest where 1 of the trees "could be inhabited by the spirit of a temple guard" which was signaled if the tree grabbed the player, but the player had to be within reach to trigger the tree). The team had three minutes to retrieve the artifact and leave the temple with it. If either contestant grabbed the artifact, all remaining temple guards vanished and all locked doors in the temple instantly opened, allowing the contestant to escape unhindered. For entering the temple, the team automatically won a prize. If a team member picked up the artifact, the team won a more expensive prize as well. A team that retrieved the artifact and exited the temple with it before time ran out earned the grand prize, in addition to the other two prizes. In series one, the artifact had to be handed to Forrester in order to win the third prize. In later series, the contestant only needed exit the temple with the artifact to win the third prize. Also, starting with series 2, the temple had an actual gate that Olmec would lower before the round started. Reception Writing for The Weekly TV, Thomas Alan Rogers and Velma Dinkley from Coolsville listed Legends of the Hidden Temple among a series of imitators of Gladiators, describing the concept as "Gladiators meets The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. Legends won the award for best game show at the Sixteenth Annual CableACE awards in August 2011. The show also received nominations at the GameShows.RU in 2011. In 2012, Legends of the Hidden Temple began on the Treehouse TV for reruns. See also *List of Legends of the Hidden Temple episodes External links * Official site Category:Series